Entre el futuro y los sueños
by Akire Sekai
Summary: Eren, un chico de hermosos ojos aguamarina y de sonrisa cálida, lleno de sueños donde su vida sea rodeada del arte de la música y el baile, sin embargo hay obstáculos que tendrá que afrontar. Arriesgara todo para alcanzar sus sueños junto con alguien que entrara a su vida, sobre todo a su corazón. La lucha entre un futuro planeado por otros y los sueños que pueden ser reales. Riren
1. Epilogo

**La gran mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son pertenecientes del creador Hajime Isayama (Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack no Titan /進撃の巨人).**

**Contiene personajes adicionales creados por mí. Algunos de los personajes conocidos tendrán un cambio mínimo o radicales a como se conocen originalmente. **

* * *

_**"Un sueño largo, largo, un ya famoso sueño,**_**  
_que señales no da de que se está acercando el día,_  
_pues no mueve ni un párpado el durmiente:_  
_un sueño independiente y apartado."_**

__**Emily Dickinson.**

PROLOGO

Desde niño tuve un gran interés en el arte del baile, me encantaba estar en casa en punto de las 5 pm, encender el televisor, sentarme frente a él y ver emocionadamente "Live Dancing" donde personas de todo el mundo iban al programa a participar solos, en pareja o grupos para así demostrar al público que el baile es una forma de unión mundial, una forma de expresar y demostrar emociones en un único lenguaje para todos sin importar la nacionalidad. Recuerdo las diversas presentaciones, tan únicas y hermosas, provocando en mi un profundo interés a querer aprender a bailar. En poco tiempo descubrí otro interés y fue el cantar, entonces fue cuando lo decidí y se los comente a mis padres dándome la aprobación en tomar lecciones de canto y baile a condición de que esto no interfiera con la escuela, mis lecciones de violín, de arquería y de idiomas que son inglés, francés e italiano, no te culpo si lo que acabo de decir te haya dejado en confusión o curiosidad, me disculpo por no haberme presentado debidamente.

Soy Eren Jaeger, 15 años. Mi familia está conformada por mi madre Carla Jaeger, una famosa diseñadora de modas, es reconocida en diversos países por sus excelentes diseños que logro obtener su propia marca de ropa, cuando se trata de trabajo ella es seria en ello y no hay quien la detenga, cuando ella está en casa, a pesar de que tengamos personas de servicio ella prefiere ayudar con las tareas del hogar faltantes y darles un respiro a los empleados, ella es maravillosa, y no lo digo por ser mi madre, sino porque nunca he visto descansar un día después del trabajo sin importar lo agotador que haya sido, yo la recibo cuando ella vuelve a casa, me envuelve en sus confortables brazos en un cálido abrazo mientras besa mi mejilla y pronuncia "Eh vuelto a casa" haciendo lo mismo con mi hermano menor Alger Jaeger, tiene 13 años, como todo hermano hay momentos que tenemos diferencias y nos la pasamos peleando pero realmente nos llevamos muy bien, él es muy apegado a mí y siempre hace las cosas que yo hago, por lo que tengo el deber de convertirme en el mejor hermano y ejemplo para él, el sigue mis pasos yo solo tengo que guiarlo en el camino ya que mi padre espera mucho de nosotros y sobre todo de mi por ser el mayor, mi padre Grisha Jaeger, un hombre empresario reconocido por ser dueño de la muy conocida tienda departamental más importante en el país y el extranjero "Jaeger's Mall" donde medio mundo son consumidores diarios en muchos de los productos de marcas pertenecientes a mi padre que es una de las más caras. Por tal cuestión mi padre tiene planeado mi futuro, que ingrese en la mejor universidad de toda Alemania y estudie Gestión Empresarial para así dejarme a cargo de su empresa.

Aunque ahora que me encuentro a poco tiempo de tomar decisiones y planear mi futuro, ese futuro que mi padre me tiene no me hace sentir entusiasmado, no me visualizo como alguien que se la vive sentado de tras de un escritorio todo el día con un monto de papeles a firmar, enfrentar numerosos problemas de planificación y de tomas de decisiones.

¡Valla fastidio!, bueno, es una cosa más que le admiro a mi padre, yo no soportaría estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes todo el tiempo por eso mismo no me veo en ello. Yo quiero disfrutar de lo que haga y mi gran atracción hacia el baile y el canto se convirtió en una pasión que quería demostrarla al mundo y a mi familia, un futuro donde interpretara asombrosas canciones y bellos pasos, y que mejor hacer ambas cosas a la vez siendo parte del mundo de los musicales. Me vi reflejado en escenas mentales donde me encuentre como el protagonista de uno de los más exitosos musicales yendo de gira de un lugar a otro. Ese era mi futuro, era, después de aquella noche.

Mi padres tendrían la oportunidad de no tener que trabajar hasta muy tarde, estarían en casa antes de la noche, por lo que mama decidió organizar una cena familiar entre nosotros cuatro, pues muy pocas veces llegaba a concordar las salidas de trabajo de mi padre con las de ella y pasar tiempo en familia disfrutando con una deliciosa comida preparada por mama y con una refrescante charla de temas aleatorios.

La cena estaba lista, yo estaba totalmente feliz de comentarles a mis padres del futuro que quiero. Estaba seguro que si les decía mis razones ellos totalmente comprenderían, porque ellos siempre nos han dicho a mí y a mi hermano que lo más importante para ellos es nuestra felicidad viviendo con el futuro que queremos sin ser forzado. Todos tomamos lugar, empezamos a comer mientras la plática iba haciéndose presente, todo era felicidad, reíamos a carcajadas cuando Alger platicaba de sus divertidas anécdotas que sucedían alrededor de él y sus amigos. Cuando llego un momento donde volvió un poco de tranquilidad lo considere como el momento adecuado para expresar aquello que tanto mi mente y mi corazón deseaba expresar a las personas más importantes en mi vida y fue entonces cuando tome la palabra:

-Padres, ya estoy en poco para iniciar la escuela media superior donde tengo que tomar decisiones para mi futuro, y saben yo…

Mi padre interrumpe.

-Eren, tú no eres ningún chico cualquiera, tu no necesitas de que preocuparte, solo dedícate a estudiar y prepararte perfectamente para que te conviertas en un hombre exitoso como yo, o más que yo.

-Padre sé que tienes las expectativas de que guie a tu empresa pero descubrí lo que en realidad quiero, yo quiero convertirme en un profesional en canto y baile y poder participar en cientos de musicales, se imaginan viéndome llegar a Broadway y…  
Nuevamente fui interrumpido pero esta vez fue por un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Fue cuando desapareció mi sonrisa y puse mi mirada hacia la dirección del sonido encontrando el rostro de un molesto, no, de un furioso padre.

-¡¿Pero qué estupideces estas diciendo?! , ¡Sabes cuento tiempo tu madre y yo hemos planeado tun futuro para tu bien y cuando te encuentras a unos pasos de convertirte en un hombre de negocios vienes a decirnos que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida haciendo mariconadas!

Quede estupefacto ante aquella reacción, mi padre siempre fue duro conmigo pero jamás me había gritado de esa forma, más bien, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión irreconocible. Trataba de buscar palabras adecuadas para resolver esto, mama se encontraba igual que yo e intentaba de tranquilizar a padre, yo simplemente no sabía que decir y donde mirar, mis nervios me traicionan y esto hace que aumenten, tiemblo de pies a cabeza, veía a un desconocido frente a mí, sentí miedo, era la primera vez que sucedía esto.

-Y-yo… c-creí… t-tú me… a-apoyarías y…

-¡CIERTO!, Te apoyaría con tus estudios para que te encargaras de la empresa pero jamás dije que apoyaría en mariconadas como esas, tú ya tienes un futuro, ¡ENTIENDELO Y MADURA MALDITA SEA!

-Cariño, por favor, tranquilízate, vamos a platicarlo con calma, Eren también tiene derecho a opinar, escuchémoslo y lo razonaremos.

-¡NO!, No hay nada que escuchar, Eren ya dijo mucho y dejo en claro que quiere llevar a la mierda todo lo que luchamos por tener para asegurar el futuro de él y de Alger. ¡ERES UN DESAGRADECIDO!, te hemos dado todo, nunca te hizo falta nada, ¿acaso nos odias?

-P-padre, no es así, y-yo estoy más agradecido que nada por tenerlos a ustedes, p-pero simplemente yo quiero hacer algo que me guste, q-que yo…

-¡BASTA!

Mi padre se levanta de la silla y sin más se dirige a la salida del comedor sin antes detenerse y mirándome a los ojos con aquella mirada tan penetradora me grita:

-¡Tu harás lo que te diga porque soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para ti y si vuelves a contradecirte nuevamente con esto juro que te desconoceré, un Jaeger menos será lo mejor!

Después de esto, mi padre se encargó de alejarme de mis lecciones de baile y música y todo referente a ello sustituyéndolo con más lecciones de idiomas, tutorías de diversas asignaturas para según el ser el mejor estudiante del instituto cuando ingrese y otras lecciones más que me mantuvieran al cien por cierto ocupado durante el día y la semana y no hubiera momento en que pudiera practicar de mi baile o mi música.

A pesar de lo sucedido, aún tengo la esperanza de logra lo que quiero, así que tomo esto como una motivación para lograr mi objetivo, no me desanimo del todo, ¿Qué será?, ¿tal vez a lo que le llaman una corazonada? ¿Un presentimiento?, no lose, solo sé que siento que al entrar a la escuela media algo nuevo y diferente será mi vida, lo sé, suena estúpido ¿no?.

Mi mente dice "No te metas en problemas y haz lo que te digan", pero mi corazón me dice "¡Adelante!, ¡arriésgate!, apenas es el comienzo, no caigas en vano".

* * *

**Se habrán dado cuenta de la notoria forma en que Eren se dirige a cada uno de sus padres, estoy segura que han de entender por qué Eren se dirige a su padre de esta manera tan formal.**

**Es un gusto el compartir mi primer fanfic con ustedes. Agradezco por su tiempo. Próximamente subiré el primer capítulo. Daré lo mejor de mí para que disfruten el resto de la historia.**  
** Gracias y que tengan una buena semana.**


	2. Encuentros

** La gran mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son pertenecientes del creador Hajime Isayama (Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack no Titan /進撃の巨人).**

**Contiene personajes adicionales creados por mí. Algunos de los personajes conocidos tendrán un cambio mínimo o radicales a como se conocen originalmente. **

* * *

**"Me dejaste, porque ibas de pasada  
lo más elemental, que es tu mirada.**

**Yo te dejé, porque iba tan de prisa,**  
**lo más elemental, que es mi sonrisa.**

**Pero entre tu mirada y mi risueño**  
**rostro quedó flotando el mismo ensueño..."**

** Amado Nervo.**

**CAPITULO I**

Hoy inicio a cursar el nivel medio superior en una de las más prestigiosas academias conocida como "Academy Wings of Freedom". Mi padre es muy amigo del director de la academia por lo que se hizo cargo sin consultarme en registrarme mucho antes del comienzo de clases para formar parte del grupo de debate, según él, soy una persona de carácter muy noble por lo cual sería un gran problema para poder dirigir una empresa, hacer negocios y contratos, que muchos aprovecharían de mi nobleza para utilizarme y perjudicarme por lo que él asegura que si entro en debate me formare como una persona más segura y forjare mi carácter. Debo de complacerlo de alguna manera después de aquella discusión, si antes el sostener una conversación con él era un poco difícil ya que no congeniábamos en temas que nos gustase a ambos pues ahora es totalmente difícil hasta para decir "Buenos días", no por el temor de que empiece a echarme en cara todo aquel suceso, si no por el temor de que no conteste y simplemente me ignore, eso me lastimaría aún más, pero sorpresivamente hoy al momento de pisar la salida de la casa escuche a mis espaldas su grave y reconocible voz pronunciando "¡Esfuerzate!" , más que una palabra de motivación sabia el mensaje oculto en ella "¡Haz tu deber de ser el mejor de la clase!" "!Recuerda que un hombre de negocios es todo un erudito!", lo sé… ¡lo sé!, se cuál es mi deber.

Desde niño siempre preferí utilizar el transporte público para moverme en la ciudad, conocer y disfrutar de ella sin necesidad de que alguien más me manejara, por lo que no me es difícil ir a la escuela por este medio. Me agrada tomar el metro, posicionarme cerca de la ventana y mirar las escenas que me regala aquella ciudad metropolita. Observar a las personas haciendo sus actividades matutinas y sentir los primeros rayos de sol en mi rostro, que sensación más agradable de saber que es un nuevo día.

Llegue a frente de un enrejado de gran tamaño de color cobrizo conocido como la entrada principal de lo que es mi nuevo instituto, sin todavía haber puesto ni un pie dentro se podía sentir esa aura de perfección y lujo lo que provoca que me incomode y los nervios empiecen a aparecer, te preguntaras ¿Acaso estás hablando enserio?, yo realmente nunca he logrado encajar dentro de este tipo de ambiente lleno de modales y buen porte, es cansado el presentarme a fiestas o eventos de parte del trabajo de mis padres donde el tema de conversación es lo de siempre "Mi empresa está ganando millones" "Compre un vestido de la marca x valorado en más de € 850" "Cada vez me hago más rico"… dinero, riquezas, negocios, dinero, famosos, dinero, dinero, bla, bla, BLA!, medito y pienso ¿Acaso personas como ellos que estudiaron en los mejores institutos, que ahora administran cientos de negocios y que han conocido tantos países no tienen algo de cultura y conocimiento por compartir?, realmente este tipo de mundo nunca me podre acostumbrar.

Aun sin atravesar aquel enrejado que me separa de tan majestuoso edificio que solamente era el edificio principal, pues realmente aun me faltaba en conocer el campus completo, si esto me asombra no me imagino cuando conozca lo demás, alzo mi mirada para contemplar toda la infraestructura, tiene un estilo muy victoriano, a pesar del tiempo se ve en excelente estados, tapizado de baldosas de piedra, con ventanales de gran tamaño y un tejado que parece ser de pizarra*. Dirijo mis ojos sobre el escudo que se encuentra en la parte superior de la entrada de aquel edificio, son dos alas entrelazadas, debajo de ellas se encuentra redactado lo que parece ser su lema "Por el conocimiento y la libertad" para después dirigirme a las ultimas letras de color doradas muy resaltantes y leo mentalmente "Academy Wings of Freedom".

Sin saber cuándo llegue a la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, esa aura ahora es mayor, veo el gran espacio de la entrada, piso de mármol color hueso, decoraciones en las paredes de cuadros con frases o poemas enmarcados. Tienen un aroma agradable que da a saber la gran labor de las personas de mantenimiento de este lugar, hay muchos chicos y chicas conversando, por lo visto muchos ya se conocen. Me dirijo a un gran pasillo donde se encuentran la fila de casilleros de color azulados en contra de la pared, busco mi casillero asignado para prepararme y dirigirme a lo que ahora será mi primera clase que es… Matemáticas, vaya asignatura para empezar la mañana. Abro paso entre la multitud de chicos que sin duda congenian muy bien entre ellos.

Me encamino al salón y me siento en el último pupitre que se encuentra a un lado de la ventana, me da una asombrosa vista de los demás edificios y sus jardines de hermosas rosas, orquídeas, pinos y cientos de variedades de flora, perdido en aquella escena salgo de la realidad y empiezo a tararear una melodía que es perfecta para aquella imagen mientras muevo un poco mis pies, siento esas ganas de querer expresar lo que estoy sintiendo por medio de una canción seguido de una coreografía de excelente coordinación a mis emociones, salgo de mi mundo cuando siento una mano posar mi hombro.

-¡Eren! ¡Oye Eren!, ¿estás bien?, te estuve hablando más de 2 minutos pero no tuve respuesta. Buenos días Eren.

-¡Oh Armin!, Buenos días, perdón solo que…  
-Es hermosa la vista ¿no es así?, llena de inspiración y alegría.

-¡Exactamente! – Le dirijo una amplia sonrisa –Es un excelente panorama para interpretar junto con un tema musical con un concepto de romanticismo.

Armin Arlert, un chico de estatura baja, de complexión delgada, rasgos finos, cabello rubio y ojos azules cristalinos, hijo de un empresario que es el mejor amigo de mi padre y colega en negocios. Él es mi mejor amigo, me escucha y me entiende a la perfección, siempre puedo contar con él, es una persona noble, honesta, realmente muy inteligente y muy sencilla, es todo lo contrario a los demás chicos que conozco. El igual que yo no puede acoplarse a tal ambiente por lo que nos sentimos estando juntos siempre.

-Realmente sabes cómo darle los conceptos a cada paisaje con solo un vistazo, es asombroso.

-Después de todo, es Eren, él es asombroso, no, es maravilloso en el mundo del arte.

Al procesar tal comentario caigo en cuenta de que la única presencia faltante en ese momento había llegado.

Mikasa Ackerman, de cabello negro que llega sobre sus hombros, de estatura media, complexión delgada con ciertos rasgos asiáticos muy finos, realmente es una chica muy atractiva, entre ella, Armin y yo nos conocemos desde pañales, igual que Armin, ella también es alguien con quien confiar, es una persona igual que nosotros, tiene un carácter serio e inexpresivo pero detrás de ello tiene un amable corazón, la considero como una hermana y la aprecio mucho, aunque haya veces en que se vuelve una persona muy sobreprotectora sobre mí, siempre está al pendiente de mi acciones y en ocasiones siento que me sofoco con tanta atención de su parte pero a pesar de ello le agradezco por estar siempre a mi lado.

Ellos dos son mis más valiosos y únicos amigos que puedo considerar verdaderos. Realmente soy feliz pasando el tiempo con ellos pues son los únicos a los que puedo compartir mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Un comentario muy único de Mikasa. Buenos días – Armin responde seguida de una risilla, el sabia lo mucho que me avergonzaba cada comentario que hacia Mikasa sobre mí.

Siento mi rostro sonrojar.

-N-No es para tanto Mikasa, aún me falta mucho por aprender, no necesitas ser tan considerada. Buenos días

Mikasa instantáneamente desvía la mirada, puedo notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro y con un tono suave de voz responde.

-B-buenos días chicos.

El encuentro es interrumpido con el sonido de la campana que da a saber el comienzo de la primera clase, haciendo que todos tomáramos nuestros lugares y recibiéramos a nuestro profesor.

"Sera una larga mañana", pensé, no porque no me gustara la escuela y las asignaturas o fuera malo en Matemáticas y en demás materias, simplemente era aburrido el ver cosas que había aprendido durante las tutorías que tuve en vacaciones por lo que fijo mi mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana pensando en cientos de canciones y coreografías que quedarían en perfección con tal obra de arte que tenía ante mis ojos.

Las primeras clases fueron una eternidad, empecé a sentir la necesidad de satisfacer mi antojo de almorzar cualquier cosa al escuchar nuevamente la campana que avisaba la llegada del descanso.

Rápidamente me levantó de mi asiento y estiro mis extremidades lo más que podía. Y me dirijo a mis amigos.

-¿Oigan irán a la cafetería a comprar algo?

-Yo me prepare un almuerzo asi que no necesito comprar.

-Ah, de acuerdo ¿Y que hay de ti Mikasa?

-También traje almuerzo. ¿Acaso no traes el tuyo Eren?, puedo darte del mío, lo hice yo misma y…  
-Eh… gracias Mikasa, pero no te preocupes, yo comprare en la cafetería.

-Eren ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, estaré bien, gracias Armin pero mejor empiecen ustedes, quien sabe cuánta gente habrá y cuánto tiempo me tarde.

-Yo me encargare de cuidar a Eren.

-N-no… Mikasa

-Tal vez te pierdas así que vamos, te acompaña-… -Le sujeto del brazo con delicadeza.

-Mikasa estamos en la escuela, estaré bien, solo iré a la cafetería, en un momento vuelvo – le acaricio su cabeza.

-Está bien Eren, si tú lo pides aquí estaremos esperándote.-Responde con un notorio sonrojo. Realmente Mikasa puede ser muy sobreprotectora e insistente… y muy sobreprotectora, si, nuevamente lo recalco por si no quedo claro.

Salgo del salón y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cafetería… ¡ESPERA!, pero ¿Dónde queda la dichosa cafetería?, ¡demonios! Este lugar es enorme a lo que eran mis pasados institutos. Hago una caminata rápida por cada pasillo que encuentro más nunca llego a mi destino. Subo y bajo escaleras pero nada. ¡Mierda! Estoy perdiendo tiempo, entonces siento como si me dieran una patada en el trasero al recordar que la cafetería no se encuentra en este edificio, si no que en otro. ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

Salgo del edificio por la parte trasera encontrándome con aquella flora que tanto estuve admirando y los demás edificios. Ahora lo único que falta es saber… ¡En cuál de los edificios se encuentra la cafetería!, cada vez siento el hambre inundar hasta en mi mente, debí almorzar algo más pesado para resistir hasta el descanso.

Empiezo a caminar y me hipnotizo con la belleza de la naturaleza, me adentro por los rosales con su agradable aroma y los frondosos árboles de gran tamaño que dan una perfecta y agradable sombra. Es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta que me he alejado de los edificios, miro la hora en mi celular… ¡solo me quedan treinta minutos!, tal vez para ti será aún mucho tiempo pero si vieras el enorme campus que pareciera una propia ciudad, estoy seguro que desearías poder volar.

Fue entonces que simplemente decidí caminar por donde la fuerza desconocida me orientara y poder toparme con alguien a quien preguntar y como si fuera por una gracia divina encontré a un chico a mis cercanías sentado bajo un roble, podía observar que se encontraba leyendo, realmente puedo ser un idiota en cosas tan comunes pero ciertamente nunca he tenido un buen sentido de orientación. Me acerque al chico.

-H-hola

El chico no aparta la mirada del libro, creo que me está ignorando.

-Perdón que te moleste, soy de nuevo curso y quería saber por dónde queda la cafetería.

Gira la hoja para dirigirse a la siguiente página, definitivamente él me está ignorando. Me molesta un poco, como puede comportarse tan groseramente cuando sabe que hay alguien frente a él.

Mi hambre es más fuerte que mi paciencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Estas escuchando?, por favor me gustaría que me indicaras donde…

-¡CALLATE!

El chico deja el libro a un lado y se levanta rápidamente sujetando con una mano el cuello de mi camisa. Su rostro se encuentra a una corta distancia del mío por lo que puedo observarlo detalladamente, tiene cabello azabache cortado a un estilo militar, puedo notar que es más bajo que yo, tiene una complexión delgada, su piel es tan nívea, su expresión seria, neutra y un poco intimidadora, tiene una mira penetrante y sus ojos son pequeños de color verde-oliva lo que me provoca una corriente eléctrica por mi espina dorsal, en conclusión tienen un aspecto muy atractivo, ¿Qué?, lo veo ¿¡atractivo!?.

Me abofeteo mentalmente y vuelvo a la realidad.

-Que mocoso más molesto, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?, ¿Qué mierda quieres?  
-Y-yo… lo s-siento mucho, n-no quise i-interrumpir... y-yo – Mi padre tienen razón, soy tan frágil, fácilmente me traicionan los nervios. La escena de este momento ha de ser tan estúpida, un chico más bajo que yo me ha intimidando. Suelta su agarre.

-Edificio "E", entrando doblas a la derecha.

Se dirige a tomar su libro para así retirarse.

-¡G-gracias!... Soy Eren ¿y el tuyo? – Grito a sus espaldas pero es en vano, él ha desaparecido de mi vista, ¿pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque demonios me nació el deber de decirle mi nombre? , da igual, pero ahora me he quedado con la inquietud de saber el suyo.

"Eren ¿eres estúpido? Parecieras una colegiala", pienso, miro mi reloj, ¡MIEEERDAAAA! ¡RESTAN QUINCE MINUTOS!

El resto del mañana quedo atrás, ya era hora de finalizar el día de clases, lo que significaba que era tiempo de las clases extracurriculares. Que aburrido será al no tener a Armin y Mikasa cerca de mí, pues seleccionamos diferentes clases, Armin ama la pintura y el dibujo y sin dudarlo selecciono la clase de Artes Platicas mientras que Mikasa tiene una gran habilidad en los deportes, sobre todo en el Basketball, por lo que formo parte del equipo, "Si que van a disfrutar" recelo mientras me dirijo al salón donde se encuentra el grupo de debate, realmente no me gusta la dicha de estar sentado por 2 horas pero no tengo opción, mi padre quiere que forme parte de esto. Realmente desearía poder haber entrado en el club de baile, teatro o coro.

Coloco mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, para así encontrarme con un salón de gran tamaño donde se encuentra una mesa redonda con sillas, en una de las paredes se encuentra una gran pantalla blanca para las presentaciones en proyecciones, en el techo se encuentra colgando un proyector digital, en otra de las paredes se encuentra una pantalla de plasma de gran tamaño, mesas unos cuantos ordenadores, libreros y estantes con libro de diversos tamaños, colores y grosores.

Nadie ha llegado por lo que me auto invito a pasar y tomar asiento mientras espero. Poco a poco empiezo a escuchar voces a cercanías, es entonces que el salón empieza a perder todo silencio y observo a las personas que conformaran parte del equipo que son chicos y chicas de diversos grados y grupos mientras toman asiento, me ven y me sonríen, devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Petra Ral de segundo año, ¿eres de nuevo ingreso? – Escucho la voz dirigida a mí, proviene de la chica que se ha sentado a mi lado, de tez blanca, cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos tienen un color ámbar. Agradezco que me esté hablando, realmente soy pésimo para interactuar con personas y empezar una conversación.

-Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, y sí, soy de nuevo ingreso… primer año… jeje- y creo que aquí termina la conversación.

-¡JAEGER!, ¿es enserio? ¿Eres el hijo mayor de Grisha Jaeger?

Escucho la voz pertenecida a una chica que corre hacia mí quitando al chico de su asiento que se encontraba a lado mío posicionándose y adueñándose del asiento y mirándome con un rostro de sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

-Eeh… s-si... así es.

-¡MAGNIFICO!, adoro los mall's de tu padre, tienen las mejores tiendas de libros sobre ciencia y titanes, ¿no amas a los titanes? Yo sí. Me convertiré en la mejor científica ganadora de un premio nobel de química por mi descubrimiento de que los titanes en verdad existieron y…

-Hanji, basta, estoy seguro que Eren no tiene interés por ese tema- Petra interrumpe a la loca chica de los titanes que pareciera contar un cuento de nunca acaba.

-Oh perdona, voy a presentarme debidamente, soy Hanji Zoe, segundo año, es un placer el conocerte Eren –Estira su mano y correspondo al saludo estrechando la mía a la suya.

-Gracias, yo igualmente es un placer -…Creo.

Hanji es una chica de estura media, su cabello es castaño y está sujeto a una coleta, sus ojos son de café oscuro que tienen cierto defecto pues se encuentra detrás de un par de lentes que sin duda queda a su personalidad, realmente parece ser una persona muy alegre.

Petra mira hacia un reloj que cuelga en una de las paredes para ver la hora.

-Ya es hora de comenzar, ¿porque no iniciamos con presentaciones?

-¡Espera!, aun no podemos iniciar, falta el líder- avisa uno de los chicos

Ahora que veo, hay un asiento vacío a lado de Hanji.

-Es verdad, debemos esperarlo- responde la chica de ojos ámbar.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, hay que iniciar, después de todo, al enano no le interesa quienes somos, así qu-

-¿Quién mierda es enano?

Todos colocan su mirada hacían la voz que proviene de la entrada. El chico fija sus ojos en mí y siento nuevamente una corriente eléctrica, es aquel chico de expresión neutra que me tope en el descanso.

* * *

***Pizarra: Teja compuesta de roca densa. Es cara pues tiene una gran durabilidad. Resiste de años hasta un siglo o un poco más.**

** ¡Hola chicos!, he vuelto con el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya empieza la aparición de más personajes y sobre todo la de Levi.**

**La historia es narrada por Eren pero habrá ocasiones en que será desde la perspectiva de Levi.**

**Sería un gusto leer reviews asi como contestarlos.**

**Gracias por su atención, próximamente el 2do capitulo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
